Akaatsuki vendo Futebol?
by PrincessOfOcean
Summary: Em uma noite de domigo, no jogo fla x flu, a akatsuki resolve colocar no canal da globo, assim Hidan, começa o seu ataque-psicopata por futebol! não julge a fic pelo sumário, você irá se arrepender :
1. 1 tempo

P/O/O: Minna-san, quanto tempo * ¬ *

Sasori: Faz mais que um mês que você não posta nada!

P/O/O: Eu tenho preção baixa, falta de glicose no sangue e varias outras coisas... Pouco, né?

Sasori: ¬¬

P/O/O: Começando, Minna-san, Leiam, ler não faz mal, e deixar reviews não mata, e ainda deixa a autora baka feliz \õ/ Continuando:

Akatsuki Vendo Futebol?

Tudo começou com o jogo do Flamengo e do Fluminense. Lógico, a Akatsuki é do time Rubro Negro, Afinal, o time tem as cores do manto.

Locutor: E ele passa Pro Fulano, e ele passa pro beltrano... E GOL DO FLUMINENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidan: VAI TOMA NO MEIO DO SEU **, FILHO DA ****, po****, ca*****, VAI SE FO***!

Deidara: lol, o.\) Hidan, pensei que você não gostasse de Futebol!

Hidan: Vai toma no ** você também mulherzinha!

Deidara: QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE MULHER??? EU SOU HOMEM, QUER VERRR? Ò.\)

Hidan: Despenso!

Locutor: E O JUIZ DECIDE QUE É FALTA!!! E A TORCIDA VAI AOS PALAVRÕES!

Locutor²: é, daqui posso ouvir! O.O

Torcida: Vai toma no meio do teu **, seu juiz de merda, po***, ca*****, filho da ****, vai se fo***!

Hidan: Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

*uma hora depois*

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kakuzu: PARA COM ESSE PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ò.ó

Hidan: Pi? Não, é cara***, filho da ****, seu c****, filho da mãe prenha, vai tomar no **, vai pra casa do ca*****, entre outros, só que a louca da prima da autora decidiu botar assim ¬¬

Kakuzu: ¬¬

Locutor: E ele passa pro Fulano, falta?! Não, o juiz não percebeu a falta do fluminense!

Pain: Babaca ¬¬

Locutor: O Fulano Do time rubro negro está próximo ao gol, e ele está conseguindo, da um dibre no Beltrano, passa pro José não sei quem, e... GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL do flamengo oh oh oh oh... (eco)

Hidan: Isso ai Filho da ****, faz um gol! É isso que é pra fazer!

Konan: Pain, vamos pra sala, o clima tá tenso aqui! *Olha pra hidan* ¬¬

Hidan: Olhando o que? Vendo como eu sou gostoso?

Kakuzu: Senta e cala a boca!

Pain: Se tu fala assim de novo com a Konan-chan, Hidan, EU JURO QUE TE MATO PESTE FILHO DA ****

Locutor: Está empatado, será que a torcida Rubro negro Ficará feliz?

Sasori: Claro que sim ¬¬

Zetsu parte branca: Com certeza! (:

Zetsu parte preta: COM CERTEZA NÃO, ELE VAI GANHAR ZETSU PARTE BRANCA FILHO DA ****

Todos: ¬¬

Locutor: Vamos aos reclames do plim-plim, já já nós vorta!

Tobi: Wee! \õ/ Flamengooooo! : D

Hidan: FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *assobiando*

Itachi: *pintando as unhas de preto e vermelho* Vocês sabem o resultado, ^/3\^ Fla: 1000000000000000000 Flu: 0

Myllena(eu): Wee! Envadi! Moqueca! Na panqueca! Com meleca!

Todos: Quem é você?

Myllena: A Pessoa que vai mudar a vida de cada um!

Kisame: Uma fan - girl ¬¬

Myllena: Ah num fala assim não tiuu com vírgula e y!

Bia(minha prima que deu a idéia para essa fic --'): FUI EU QUE INVENTEI ISSO TIU!

Todos menos eu: o.o Quem é tu tia?

Bia: Não é tia, é tiu com vírgula e y

Hidan: Po***, como isso ficaria?

Bia: Assim: *escreve no ar* Tiy,u

Todos: o.O~

Continua...

P/O/O: Eu falei assim pra minha prima:

Flash back on

Myllena: Cruzes *vendo jogo fla x bot* Esse pessoal tá falando palavrão de mais, parecem o Hidan Kage bushin o.O

Bia: Tive uma idéia, vou fazer uma fic com esse tipo de coisa /o/

Myllena: não se eu fizer primeiro, mwahahaha!

Bia: ¬¬

Flash back off

Sasori: ¬¬

P/O/O: Sasori, queria te falar uma coisa ó///ò

Sasori: Diz, Fala, desembucha muiê

P/O/O: é que... ó///ò

Sasori: hum...?

P/O/O: Eu te amo, de verdade, muitão, não amor de fan girl, amor de amor

Sasori: ¬¬

P/O/O: ¬///¬ nem acredita*

Tchau pessoas, já vou indo tá muito tarde e eu to com febre /o/ Bye bye! :3


	2. 2 tempo

P/O/O: Yo, Minna-san, estou de volta /o/

Sasori: u.ú

P/O/O: c tá de mal humor, Sasori-chan?

Sasori: u.ú²

P/O/O: ¬¬ Continuando: NOTA: gente, agora eu vou botar a parte branca como normal e a parte negra em negrito, OK? ^^/:

Akatsuki vendo futebol?

Locutor: /o/ 2° tempo ^^

Locutor²: Será que eles vão desempatar?

Kakuzu: Claro ^^

Hidan: Com cerveja ^3^

Myllena: Nya, FLAMENGO VAI VENCER BANDO DE FILHOS DA PULGA!

Bia: o.o

Locutor²: e o time entra em campo, e da inicio a partida! E o fulano passa para um beltrano(flamengo) e o beltrano passa pro José não sei quem ele está perto do gol e... O GOLEIRO DO FLUMINENSE AGARRA MINHA GENTE!!!!

Torcida(maracanã): Uuuuuuuh

Konan: Ahh i . i

Pain: Goleiro viado, filho da ****

Locutor: Espera, a bola está sendo colocada de volta ao jogo. Minha gente! O flamengo começou já com vantagem!

Hidan: \o\

Todos menos Hidan: /o/

Tobi e Myllena (eu ¬¬): Weee! Ganbare, FLAMENGO-CHAN *¬*

Zetsu: Tá parecendo a Ran de shugo chara! (eu recomendo esse anime, é muito photodástico [sem querer mencionar palavrões ^^])

Myllena: YEAH YEAH AMU-CHAN! GANBARE AMU-CHAAAAN /O/

Tobi: \o\

Myllena: /o/

Tobi: \o\

Myllena: /o/

Todos menos Myllena e Tobi: ¬¬'

Locutor: PRESTEM ATENÇÃO NO JOGO MINHA GENTE!!!!! /o/

Locutor²: YEAH! Tá muito interessante *babando* *ç*/

**Zetsu: Locutores Idiotas ¬¬**

Locutor e Locutor²: EU OUVI ISSO! Ò.ó

Myllena: Olé /o/ Olha o dibre aí minha gente colorida!

Pain: Tá parecendo Narrador de Rodeio ¬¬

Todos menos pain: o.O

Pain: u.ú

Tobi: Tobi estar apertado i.x

Hidan: Vai ao banheiro, dã ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi Quer saber quem vai ganhar ^^

Myllena parte muito má, muito má mesmo: OTÁRIO VAI MIJAR NAS CALÇAS! /O/

Myllena parte como sempre ¬¬: cala boca Myllena parte muito má, muito má mesmo ò.ó

Konan: Eu já não estou entendendo mais nada! :S

Bia: Nem me diga /o/

Pain: Konanzinha, Que tal irmos para o nosso quarto assistir lá? ^^

Konan: Sim /o/

Pain: yeah! \o\

Deidara: *Chega com uma caixa de fogos-explosivos daqueles que faz: PUPURUPUL PUL!!! /o/* Hora de fazer Katsu ^.\)

Kakuzu: não me diga que VOCÊ vai estourar isso aqui o.O

Deidara: Claro que não o.\) Sou loiro mais não sou burro

Kakuzu: Que bom, não ia pagar os estragos

No quarto de Pain e Konan...

Konan: *Pain vendo Futebol* olha minha camisola nova, Pain!

Pain: Bonita ^^ /nemolha

Konan: Ahh vai, olha ^^

Locutor: ele está perto da trave e... QUASE UM GOL!!!

Pain: Uuuuuh

Konan: Não me diga que não tentei!

Pain: Ahn? O que c disse

Konan: ¬¬

Na sala

Locutor: E ELE ESTÁ PERTO, E FALTA DOIS SEGUNDOS PARA O FINAL DO JOGO, E O FLAMENGO ESTÁ PERTO E....

*Jogador em Câmera lenta, se joga e...*

Locutor e Locutor²: GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL DO FALMENGO OH OH OH OH OH OH (eco)

Todos: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! /o/

No quarto

Pain: Weeeeeeeeeeeee!

Konan: Affz ¬¬

Pain: Já volto meu quindim ^^

Konan: ¬¬

*Pain sai gritando: Flamengoooo Flamengoooo /o/*

*Todos se Abraçam*

Deidara: hora de fazer Katsu o/

*Deidara pega os fogos e leva os pra fora, os jogando pro alto, beeeeeeeeeem alto*

Deidara: KATSU!

PUPURUPUL PUL!!!

Todos: /o/

*Konan Chega, vestida, é claro ¬¬*

Hidan:, aaha, Uhuuu, FLAMENGO EU TE AMO!!!!

Hidan²: ESSE BANDO DE VIADO FILHOS DA **** SERVIRAM PRA ALGUMA COISAAA

Deidara: O^\)'

Todos: o.O

Itachi: Bom, eu pensei que ia dar aquele resultado, mais que bom que deu flamengo 2 e fluminense 1 /o/

Myllena: Eu amo vocês! O.O

Tobi: Mim também te amar Myllena-chan ^^/

Myllena: Tobi lindão, Bonito e gostosão o/

Todos menos Myllena: o.O

Locutor(falando sozinho): Espera ai! Notícia de ultima hora! O gol do flamengo não valeu, então estam empatados! U.u

Todos Comemorando que nem retardados (xD)

Todos: Weeeeee! \õ/

Mendigo mendigolado: Idiotas metidos a ricos, por que estam comemorando se o locutor falou que o juiz falou que o gol não valeu? O.O

Hidan: **** Que pariu, Filho de uma mãe prenha, Corno, Viado, Morador da casa do ca*****

E Assim, foi o dia, de decepção para os flamenguistas, fluminenses, e para Pain, Que não teve a Konan, bom ela tentou avisar, mais ele não quis saber! (:

FIMMMMM (Querem saber o que aconteceu com tobi? Ele se mijou ;D)

P/O/O: *se protegendo* Eu sei que foi horrível. Isso é chamada de falta de criatividade i.i

Sasori: u.ú

P/O/O: ¬¬

Sasori: u.ú

P/O/O: u.ú

FORA DO AR--


End file.
